Ice and Flowers
by Rosa Angelicus
Summary: An entry for literary license's competition. Marluxia and Vexen have been sent to Christmas Town via orders of the Superior. Does the bitter cold deter the flowerpower man? Er...not really summary sucks, I know XD


**A/N:** I didn't think it would be possible, but I did it. A one-shot for _-literary license-_'s One-Shot competition, of a pairing I never thought I could do justice. But actually, getting into it, I kind of got excited at the prospect that it was flowing so well. So yeah, here we go.  
**Pairing:** MarluxiaXVexen (aka MarVex)  
**Idea:** present time (or otherwise known as gift-giving in merry old England)  
**Theme:** Christmas (oh well now that was the easy part XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

Marluxia shivered violently, cursing the snow, Superior and everything else to high hell…well, everything except for his frosty partner. Never his 'icy flower' as he liked to call Vexen. 

Of course, Vexen would never return Marluxia's feelings. He wasn't called the Chilly Academic for nothing.

"Keep up Number XI," Vexen called back, unperturbed by the ice and snow.

"Snow…is not…my favourite thing," Marluxia growled. His power was over _flowers _for god's sakes! Flowers shivered and died in this cold, even if this place was probably the most sickening jovial place Xemnas had ever discovered.

"You are an Organization member," Vexen said. This is when the harshness of ice really bit into Marluxia. "You should overcome your weaknesses and get over it."

"I can't use my powers here," Marluxia's teeth chattered. "All my plants die."

"That's not strictly true," Vexen muttered. He continued walking down the hill towards a lit up town. "Come on. We haven't got time to dawdle."

"A shame," Marluxia murmured quietly to himself, following his superior Nobody and plotting ways of defrosting Vexen's icy exterior.

* * *

Vexen had snorted when they reached the red and white candy cane gates of Christmas Town, thinking it excessive, especially with all these Cristmas trees and wreaths and god knows what littering the town. He walked over to one tree that was left blank and bare of any decoration. 

"Poor thing," Marluxia behind him muttered. "It's upset because it'll never join in the festivities."

The Chilly Academic turned his attention to the Graceful Assassin. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"I'm not just restricted to flowers you know," Marluxia stated flatly. "I might not be able to harness the full majesty of trees but I am able to understand them. And this little tree is definitely upset."

"Didn't know you cared so much," Vexen gave him a wry smirk. Marluxia frowned.

"Oh shut it. I'm rather proud that I'm able to understand them." That's when Marluxia got that glint in his eyes that announced that he had an idea. Whether it was an evil-genius-plan-that-will-work or not was yet to be decided by Vexen. "Let's give it a Christmas to remember."

"Huh?" Vexen quirked an eyebrow, never seeing the younger member this excited before.

"We'll make its beauty far outshine the others and give these wretched people something to think about…ahem, that is, before we get kill off some Heartless and get some Nobodies."

Vexen blinked. Truly he had not expected this kind of behaviour from Marluxia. "Might I just inquire as to _how_ you are going to do this?"

"Simple," Marluxia started. "I'll use some of my powers and you'll use some of yours."

"And when were _you_ able to use your powers _here_ and when did _this_ involve _me_?"

Marluxia grabbed Vexen, holding him tightly and making the older Nobody look straight at him. Vexen remained silent, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Please…for me," Marluxia pleaded.

At first, Vexen wasn't sure how to take this…but then he slowly nodded his head. "Fine. If you wish it."

Marluxia gave him a slow spreading smirk. "Thanks Penguin."

"Penguin?!"

Marluxia chuckled, going about his business. He had noticed that there were many flowers that had survived the harsh ice and snow being used for decoration so he decided to grow some. He knelt down in front of the tree, digging up the snow to find some good firm soil.

"The soil's going to be rock hard you know," Vexen pointed out flatly.

"You'd be surprised," Marluxia retorted, stroking a single line on the dark ice hard ground with his index finger. In a few moments, a sprout appeared from where he had touched. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Vexen looking at it with amazement.

"But that's impossible! The ground's too hard and it's much too cold for anything to grow at this point!"

"Don't underestimate my element," Marluxia smirked. He then looked back to the growing plant. "My element is a life-giver. Even when it's delicate and fragile, it has the power to survive and grow even in the toughest conditions. It is the element of new life and I guess you could say hope…" He looked back to Vexen. "Much like we're hoping that we will one day be whole and be able to feel once more."

Vexen looked away stubbornly. "We can't feel hope. It doesn't exist to us."

Marluxia turned away from his growing plant, knowing that it would be hardy enough to grow quickly without his help. He stood up and strode over to Vexen, grabbing the older Nobody by the arms and making him look at him. Vexen growled.

"Unhand me!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"If we truly cannot feel…tell me what it is that we _can_ do if I do _this_?"

With all the force behind him, Marluxia forced Vexen's lips to collide with his own, nipping the older Nobody's lip savagely to pry his mouth open, invading the warm space. Vexen grunted in surprise, trying to struggle out of the younger one's grasp but found that he could not. Marluxia released him, a burning fire in his blue eyes.

"Flowers may be fragile and small on their own but so is a single snowflake in your hand. It melts or is crushed, unable to stand either heat or pressure. But when they are strong in number, the snow can even break the toughest of branches off a tree and flowers are able to continue their lifecycle by pollinating with each other, growing stronger by each generation to adapt to different environments." His eyes looked deeply at Vexen's acidic green ones. The older Nobody shivered but not from the cold that he was so used to wielding. "It is the same with us. Alone, we have no hope or any other feeling. Together, we have all that and more. Don't tell me you still believe the utter twaddle Xemnas talks of."

Vexen managed to wring himself away from Marluxia, giving the lesser Nobody a harsh stinging slap, tinged with ice. "How dare you?! The Superior is correct! We cannot feel at all! And how dare you attack me like that?! I am your superior being! You should treat me with the respect due to me!"

Marluxia gave a wry smirk, touching the stinging cold cheek, knowing that it would go red but he could probably cool it down with the amount of ice and snow about. "If we don't feel, then how come you were angry?"

Vexen went mute.

"And if we really can't feel, then why does our dear Roxas and Axel hardly leave each other's side and doing activities that one usually does if they are feeling either 'love' or 'lust'? Why does Demyx look incredibly happy and gets incredibly scared from time to time? Why do you think Larxene gets angry easily when we pick on her? Why does Saïx follow Xemnas like a puppy? Why do _I_ want to prove you wrong and do all sorts of 'indecent' things to you?"

Vexen wouldn't answer.

"Do you know what I think? Yes, maybe the heart does tell you things but in reality, it's all in the mind. The feelings come from there but the heart helps to alert you to those feelings. Since we do not have hearts, we are not aware of them. However…" Marluxia was very close to Vexen now. The older Nobody was only shorter than him by an inch or so, dirty blond hair hanging past his shoulders, green eyes looking at him as if in disbelief. "If you want to believe the utter madness of someone who is obsessed with hearts and not even stopping to think over the reality of the situation, then be my guest. But know that I will not stop."

"Stop…at what?" Vexen asked timidly, very unlike the self-righteous Nobody Marluxia had come to know. The strawberry-haired Nobody pushed back a stray lock of blond hair past Vexen's ear.

"I won't stop until I have you," Marluxia stated bluntly, grabbing the older Nobody by the waist and kissing him again forcefully. This time, Vexen made no move to repel the younger member. More like, he was hesitantly getting into this, arms stopping to rest at Marluxia's shoulders but pulling himself up into Marluxia. The pink-haired Nobody smirked into the kiss, biting the other's lip gently to gain access into his mouth. And Vexen complied, greeting Marluxia's tongue with his own.

What happened went by in a blur but Marluxia had somehow manged to unzip Vexen and pin him face first into the snow, Organization coat lifted up to reveal pale buttocks underneath. Marluxia grinned, his own coat unzipped, the cold not bothering him anymore. He took a glance up to see how his little gift was progressing for a split second, turning back his attention to Vexen's behind and inserting two fingers into Vexen's opening, scissoring the inside that felt burning in comparison to Vexen's icy white skin. The Chilly Academic howled in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Number…XI! Please…"

"Call me Marluxia," the lower Nobody whispered into the other's ear. "'Number XI' sounds too formal for this Vexen."

The higher Nobody could only moan out his answer, grunting and gasping as Marluxia inserted a third finger and curled his fingers around, his other hand groping Vexen's nearly bony chest and manipulating his nipples.

"Ah…! Mar…luxia! Please…!"

Marluxia chuckled. "Vexen, you're usually so controlled. What would everyone say if they found out that you were such a slutty little fiend?"

"Stop…teasing…me…ahhhhh…!"

Marluxia could only grin. "Alright then. Since you asked so nicely." He took his fingers away, wet and dripping, laying onto the white flesh. "I'm going to have to go dry this time so this is going to be a bit rough."

"Just…play with…yourself…" Vexen murmured, a huge blush on his features as he looked back. Marluxia blinked…then smirked.

"Why should I 'play with myself' when I've got you, oh icy flower?" He dragged him up to his knees, pushing his cock into the opening, thrusting hard into Vexen and being rewarding with a screech. Marluxia's spare hand went to the throbbing cock of Vexen's that was beginning to dribble with cum, rhythmically rubbing his hand up and down it in time with his thrusting. He bit Vexen's neck, getting a moan among the pained and pleasured screeches. "See the tree now Vexen…"

"Haa…what…ahh…!" Vexen looked over, seeing that the tree was teeming with glistening mistletoe and virgin white snowdrops. How on earth Marluxia managed to make such plants grow from the earth and entwine on the evergreen tree like creepers and ivy was beyond Vexen's understanding. Much like how Vexen could manage to bring about powerful and harsh sharply tipped icicles out of thin air was beyond Marluxia's understanding. But at this moment, neither cared nor were willing to. All that mattered was the heat and quickening thumping happening between them, Vexen screeching with ecstasy, waking up all the little elves and reindeer from their rare chance of slumber in the build up to Christmas. Even Santa had been surprised, wondering what animal or creature made that noise and almost fearing that the strange inhabitants of Halloween Town had somehow managed to find a way back to his Christmas Town.

"Mar…lux…ia!" Vexen cried. "N…no more…!"

"You say that," Marluxia cackled. "But you're on the verge of coming yourself."

Vexen panted, tears, actual tears, forming in the corners of his eyes.

"How do you feel Vexen?" Marluxia asked. "Don't tell me you feel nothing."

"Please…" Vexen whimpered. "Please…"

"Tell me how you feel?"

"I'll explode…if you don't…let me…"

Marluxia smiled. It might not be 'love' but he was as sure as hell that it was 'lust' both were feeling. And even if it were for a fleeting moment, this would be Vexen's gift to him…much like the tree's beauty would be a gift to Vexen.

"Together now," Marluxia whispered, feeling himself reach his limit.

"Ahhhhhhh…!"

"Nnnnnghhh…."

Marluxia's seed cannon-balled into Vexen as Vexen came, spurting the sticky surface all over the fresh clean snow, leaving a sticky trail that was enveloped by the icy substance.

"So…_hot_…" Vexen breathed.

"Mmmm…" Marluxia was content, reluctantly pulling out of Vexen and putting his manhood back into the warmth of his pants. Vexen, used to the cold of his element, slumped into Marluxia, exhausted.

"Well, as they say here," Marluxia murmured lowly. "Merry Christmas…"

He said nothing, fixing himself up and getting back his usual icy exterior. Marluxia was quite surprised that Vexen was even able to stand up after that.

_What does he do in that laboratory of his…?_

"We've had your fun now," Vexen stated coldly. "Let's get on with the task at hand."

"So cold…" Marluxia muttered.

"Of course…" The ice controller looked at the green and white tree, taking it in. Surprising even himself, he created a gentle icy wind to coat the leaves and flowers with a thin layer of ice. Marluxia quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you cared so much," Marluxia smirked, using Vexen's own words from earlier.

"Oh shut up. It looked bare."

Vexen gave a small gasp when he felt himself being pulled into Marluxia who had stood up during the time it took for the two to converse. Marluxia's fingers interlaced with Vexen's, the hand that gave life with the hand that could freeze it.

"Number XI!"

"Shush," Marluxia whispered. "Just enjoy my gift to you." He looked up at the tree. Yes, he lied about being able to talk to trees, just to wind Vexen up. But then, in his manipulative mind, he figured out a way to declare the icy blossom that he longed to have by using the tree as his scheme.

It just so happened by luck that Vexen had fallen straight into his trap and that it had gone better than Marluxia had expected.

"Merry Christmas indeed," Vexen murmured.

"So what do you feel towards me?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question!"

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're impossible."

"Why thank you. I love you too."


End file.
